


This Little Soul Of Ours

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelganger, Episode: s03e16 Doppelgangland, F/F, Flirting, Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow stays with her vampire self after darting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Soul Of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "naughty".

"Urgh," the vampire said, glaring at her human form through the bars. "I forgot how boring we were."

Willow crossed her arms over her chest, hating that it hurt to hear herself say it. "I am not boring, just because I'm not psychopathic like you."

The vampire laughed. "You can't lie to me. You are me."

Willow frowned, her grip on her own ribs getting tighter. "What do you mean?"

"Let me out and I'll show you," the vampire promised.

"I know what you're doing," Willow said, turning her back.

"I know you do, because you'd do the same. Curiosity controls us, always needing to _know_ , always thinking. What it's like, being what I am? You'll learn, one day. You won't be weak. You won't be shy. You won't care what people think. You want that, don't you?"

Willow looked over her shoulder and shrugged. 

"Of course you do. Everyone wants to be powerful. Shameless. Free. _Naughty_. That's what you really want, to be me. All the base urges. That killer instinct. In that pesky little soul of ours there's a darkness, a longing to be bad because we're so good. I can't imagine what it would do to you if left to grow. Who you’d kill. I'd be doing the world, and you, a favour, really. If I turned you."

Willow turned away. She knew she was blushing, something deep inside her tingling at the idea of being strong and free but a killer? No. Not her. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
